


on a mission

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Love Story, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a but smutty captain america / Loki fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 - awkwart moment

**_Steve's_  POV**

_'what was it this time with these Norse gods?'_ Steve thinks while he runs up the stairs of the Empire State Building. Fury would be standing on the roof, waiting for Steve, so he could tell him his new mission, because one of those gods came back to earth and Steve is supposed to stop him or her. But why must he do it all alone, last time they could barely defeat Loki as a team. What if it is Loki again?!   
Steve heard Loki had been set free after Thor's father died. ' _Loki is smart and can easily trick Thor into believing him that he had changed while he hadn't'_ Steve thinks while he sees the last staircase. Steve was wondering from the beginning how Thor could care so much for Loki while Loki was a bad person, while he was trying to destroy the earth and kill him. So out of curiosity, he started doing some research on the Norse mythology but he couldn't find much. The stories were very strange and hard to follow.

"ha, there it is" Steve says to himself when he sees the door to the roof. _'Why did Fury want to meet here?'_ Steve thinks as he opens the door and walks up the roof. But he sees no one. He takes another look around but still no one. Steve starts to worry, where could Fury possibly be.   
Suddenly the door of the staircase slams shut and Steve shocks. As he turns around no one else than Loki is standing right in front of him with a mischievous smirk upon his face. As their eyes meet each other, Steve gets this weird feeling that Loki is there for no one else but him. Loki sees the shock and the fear in Steve's eyes and is pleased that he could give a man that brave and that strong such feelings. Steve himself notices how green/blue Loki's eyes actually are, they almost light up in the dark of the night. ' _if he would try to sneak up on you in the night, his eyes would give him away'_ Steve thinks while Loki comes a bit closer.

 "wow, you look pretty startled" Loki says with the same big smirk upon his face.

"Where is agent Fury?" Steve asks being afraid of what the answer might be. The thought if it makes him shiver a bit.

"That i do not know, perhaps he is at home, watching a movie or having dinner or something like that" Loki says like he's an innocent man who could never harm someone, but still with that mischievous smirk. As he sees that Steve doesn't really believe him, he chuckles a bit.

"what's so funny?!" Steve asks suspicious not understanding what made the dark-haired man laugh.

"You" the man answers while he walks across Steve and tabs with his finger on Steve's shoulder. Steve shivers at the touch not knowing why exactly.   
"Oh wait you still think you spoke with him earlier this evening" he continues while he walks further away from Steve, who is watching his every move.  
"Surprise! It was me" Loki says while he turns around smiling. Steve smiles back in reaction of his voice, his lips and his eyes. Just his appearance. Steve doesn't understand why he's so drawn to this man, why his touch made him shiver, why he was longing to this villain.  
As Loki turns back to walk further to the edge of the roof, Steve can't help but notices his ass in that tight leather jeans. That's when he notices that Loki was wearing just human clothes, at least not the clothes they had seen him with earlier.

Loki turns around and sees that Steve is looking at him.  
"Enjoying the view?" Loki asks with a big smirk upon his face and Steve realizes he's looking at the other man's crotch. Steve faced the ground.  _'What is wrong with me? Why am i so drawn to him? Why can't i stop admiring him like he is some beautiful goddess? Well, of course he is a god but .... What am i trying to convince myself, he is handsome and attractive. But why do i notice this now and not earlier?'_ Steve thinks while Loki was now standing right in front of him.

"Do you like my trousers?" Loki asks seductively. Steve shocks when he realizes Loki is already so close. In shock he lifts his head which makes him face Loki. He looks right in his eyes and smells his minty breath and his very, very nice perfume. Also somehow the sent of roses was present.  
"why am i starting to get the feeling that we both want the same thing" Loki smirks seductively before he grabs Steve's face and starts kissing him.  
Steve's hands almost automatically start making their way to the other man's hips and butt. Loki caresses Steve's back with one hand while the other one was in Steve's hair.

For a minute or two Steve feels like he is in heaven but shocks when the truth comes crashing down. He is kissing a man! Not just a man but Loki! The God of Mischief!  
He pulls away as hard as he can and Loki bumps into a pillar on the roof.

"i'm sorry" Steve says before he turns around and opens the door of the building.

 _'run, captain, run! You can not abnegate what you really want'_  Loki thinks while he watches the door close. Of course Steve can't hear it because he is running down the stair further and further away from the prince.

Steve bumps into a wall which forces him to stop running. He sits down on the end of the last stair case and thinks about what just happened. Why did he kiss back? What was wrong with him? He always liked women but he even starts to question this as he thinks about it.

In the mean while Loki starts walking down the stair. He had already expected Steve to come back, but he hadn't. As he comes nearby the lowest staircase, he hears some one cry. Of course it isn't hard for him to realize that this is Steve and Loki starts to feel guilty. Guilty that he has upset him but he also is somehow proud because he had finally gathered the guts to kiss this man. For moths Loki had thought about his crush for this man who gives him this weird feeling inside his stomach since the first time he was him.

And some how Loki knew from the beginning that Steve just doesn't like women, why and how exactly he still hasn't figured out, but every time he asks himself, he always tells himself.  _'he is a superhero Loki. Thousands of women adore him and still he is a virgin. Why would that be?'_  
Loki could just smell virgin all over him.

The only thing Loki is fearing right now is that Steve may not like him. Why would he like him. No one ever likes Loki.

As Loki comes closer to Steve, he feels his heart rise.  
"I'm sorry" Steve says sniffing. This makes Loki feel even more guilty than he already was. Why is Steve apologizing when Loki was the one that kissed him? 

"i understand it if you hate me, i have done terrible things" Loki explains to Steve as he sits down next to him. 

"i don't hate you. Not in person." Steve says while still thinking how he can possibly explain this. Loki feels a bit relieved, the man he had been thinking about during his time in the cell on Asgard did not hate.  
"somehow i can't..... " Steve hesitates while he raises his head and looks the other man in the eyes.  
"somehow i can't hate you. Somehow i keep thinking there is a good and decent man inside of you" he continues.  _'why does he still have hope? Even Thor had lost hope in me for a while'_  Loki thought

"can i ask you why you said sorry when i came closer to you?" Loki asks him suspicious

"that i kissed you back, that i confused you" Steve explains looking towards the ground.

"i think you only confused yourself" Loki says being honest for one of the few times in his life  
"because i know exactly what i want, you" 

"Maybe so. You see i always thought i liked women. I was sure about that until you came" Steve admits and Loki feels a tear coming out of happiness but pulls it back.

"You like me too?" was all he can get out of his mouth after hearing those words. Loki kissed Steve on his cheek to say thank you. Steve suddenly turns his face and presses his lips against Loki's. The other man immediately starts to kiss him back and runs his hand through Steve's blonde hair.  
Not much later Steve feels Loki's hand caress his back at the same time Steve puts his hands on the other man's buttocks.

They both aren't sure about how long they have been making out as Steve's phone rings. As Steve pulls himself out of the kiss and grabs his phone, Loki makes Steve face him again.   
"don't" Loki whispers seductively while his hand who has been stroking Steve's crotch for a while make him hard. 

"maybe it's important" Steve suggests breathless while he looks at his phone.  
"it's nothing" he goes on as he sees stark on the screen and Loki starts kissing his neck. Steve pushes the red button on his phone before putting it away.

Suddenly Loki went down on his knees and starts opening Steve's belt.  
"don't" Steve says soft.  _'your body is telling me otherwise, cap'_  Loki thinks and smirks  
"try to stop me" Loki says before he puts Steve's length in his mouth. Steve gasps while he puts his hands in the other man's hair who starts sucking.   
Only a few seconds later Steve's phone rings again and he felt the anger coming up. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and pinks up screaming angry "what!"

"finally!" he hears Tony's voice through the phone while Loki isn't thinking of stopping what he's doing  
"Steve we need you. We think someone of Asgard is ..." Tony goes on while the door of the staircase opens and Tony appears in the doorway.  
He looks shocked at the two men infront of him "here" he finishes his sentencex


	2. Chapter 2 - On Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration on Asgard with the Avengers

Tony stands there in shock while Loki gets up and Steve puts his pants back on. Loki starts to smirk at Tony and Steve making this awkward moment even more awkward than it already is. Tony who is shocked about what he just saw, is questioning himself if he is horrified or surprised about it. Something deep down tells him that he could have watched them doing that (and more) for hours, enjoying it. _'Would they have done this before?'_  he asks himself.

He is brought back to reality when his phone suddenly rings. As he picks up he hears Natasha's voice through the phone.

"Have you found Rogers already?" she asks

"Yes i have and he has already found the Asgardian." Tony answers not taking his eyes of the two.

"Is it Thor?!" she asks again

"No, it's Loki. But i don't think he has any bad intentions this time" he continues

"just bring them here" Natasha says cold through the phone, however Tony could here the surprise in her voice. Before Tony is able to answer Natasha hangs up.

"Well, i'm gonna pretend that i didn't see anything" Tony says to Steve's relieve. He doesn't even know why he did it or how to feel about it, it just happened.  
"Come, we have to leave" Tony continues while he looks disgusted at Loki.  _'why only at Loki? It was both of us, not only him.'_  Steve thinks

"what?! Do you wish that was you instead of the captain or do you wish to take my place?" Loki whispers loudly with a big smirk upon his face. Tony doesn't know how to react or what to say because he doesn't know what he wants, if he was honest with himself.

~

"So Loki, what brought you back to New York?" Fury asks suspicious as Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve and Loki arrive.

"I just wanted to look at the city in full glory" Loki says like he is an innocent child

"Agent Rogers, what was he doing when you found him?" fury asks as he turns towards the blonde man. Steve feels the panic rise and tries to come up with something, but all he can think about is the staircase.

"he was enjoying the view on the empire state building" he decides to say while Loki makes signs with his hand and mouth like he was giving someone a blow job. 

"you're not saying this because you are afraid if him, do you?" Fury continues his interrogation while Loki stops making signs and just smirks at the blonde man.

"No, sir. Of course i am not afraid of him" the soldier answers while Loki raises an eyebrow and whispers   
"Oh just wait Captain". Because of that Tony poked him

"What Anthony? Jealous?" Loki smirks

"If you don't shut up, i will tell what you were really doing there in the empire state building" Tony answers slightly irritated

"I do not care who knows." Loki smirks with some kind of pride and that's when Tony realizes that he would only punish Steve if he tells anyone.

Suddenly Thor appears in the doorway of the room.  
"What has my brother done this time?" he asks with his low voice while he comes in.   
'Gods. Why is he here?' Loki thinks while rolling his eyes.

"As hard as it is to believe, it seems like he hasn't done anything" Natasha answers while she observes Loki and Tony.

"indeed, that is hard to believe" Thor says doubtfully while looking at his brother  
"Well, since i am hungry, i suggest we should go eat something" 

"i agree. I'm starving" Clint says and the other agree

"Okay let's go to Asgard then" Thor exclaims

"To Asgard?" they all reply

"Indeed, there is a feast there and of course the hero's of Midgard will be more than welcome" Thor answers  
"knowing my father, their will be enough food to feed an orphanage"

~

 _'Why did Thor have to ask them to come to Asgard. The only thing i am happy about is that Steve is sitting next to me'_  Loki thinks while he pays with his food and glares at Steve every five seconds. 

"So, Steve. What was it like? Defeating Loki, the god of mischief?" Sif asks obviously flirting with him and trying to irritate and humiliate Loki in front of everybody like always.

"Ma'am i don't understand what you are trying to say. It is my duty to protect the earth, no matter who attacks it" Steve says to Loki's relieve. Loki grins to Sif before turning his head to Steve. He smiles back when Loki sees my opportunity. Steve is now done eating and talking to Thor. Loki slides my hand underneath the table and moves it slowly towards the other man's crotch. As he touches it Steve shocks.

"Is there something wrong?" Thor asks Steve as he sees the look on his face change.

"No" Steve replies short while he pushes Loki's hand away.  _'Right like that is going to stop me'_  Loki thinks while he puts his hand back in place and starts massaging Steve's crotch.  
Steve turns his head and looks angry at the dark haired man.  
"Stop it! Not here!" he whispers while Loki got a dirty look from Tony, who had just under the table.

"So, you promise me that we will go on later?" Loki smirks while Steve rolls with his eyes.

"fine" he snarls while turning back to Thor.

"What is it with the two of you today. It's like you know something that no one else is allowed to know" Clint says who sits only a few seats away from Loki and Steve. 

"Indeed. The two of you have been acting strange. I am getting the feeling that Loki did do something. Steven, did my brother harm you?" Thor asks Steve curious while watching us precisely.

"Brother, do not ask such silly questions. He would have told you if he did. Perhaps he did claim he was not afraid of me, did he not?" Loki says  
"it was just that we saw this fat man sighing oprah music. He was about twice Volstagg's size and even Volstagg does not come close to slightly hairy compared to this man. No offends" he continues while he turn to Volstagg at the end.

"yes, it was a creepy image i won't be able to get out of my head for a while" Steve says so they believe Loki's lie.

"I do not understand why that is so creepy" Fandral says while he looks interested at the two.

"He was wearing a speedo, a really tight kind of drawers and making food" Steve says  
"i would never do such things in front of a huge window"

"and definitely not when i look like that" Loki laughs while he pokes Steve slightly

"yes, that does sound like a very unpleasant image" Thor says.

"i did not know you could even tell a lie" Loki whispers in Steve's ear while everybody gets back with what they were doing. 

"well, i learned it from the master" Steve whispers back seductively in the trickster's ear.

"Loki thinks he has made a friend" They hear Sif say to Fandral

"Well, with friends like you Sif, you do not need enemies" Loki replies on which Fandral starts laughing. Immediately after that, everyone stops with what they are doing to listen to the conversation between the two which is probably going to end up very unpleasant for one of them.

Sif looks angry at Fandral at first before turning to Loki, trying to find something to say but can't think of anything. And when she does, she looks really arrogant at Loki  
"Wow! You should say something like that, you were the one that betrayed us" She says

 _'how predictable Sif'_  Loki thinks before answering  
"Well, you were never my friend" Loki replies with an over friendly smile

 "Ohhhh! Burn!" Clint screams  and everybody starts laughing. Sif looks like she's going to explode out of anger.  _'it was Loki who was supposed to be made fun of, not me. How can these Midgardians go with Loki and make me seem like a fool?'_  Sif think while she gives Loki, Steve and mostly Clint another mean look.

"i don't think this is what she had planned on" Steve whispers in Loki's ear

"what do you mean?" Loki asks him curious, truly not knowing what the soldier meant.

"She has been trying to make you look ridiculous the whole evening and now everybody is laughing about her" Steve explains and gives Loki a wink.

"Well, Loki let's be honest" Sif starts angry  
"No one wants to be your friend. You are a sneaky, mean,selfish, humorless liar who betrays everyone and does not care about anyone but himself" She goes on while the whole room gets quiet and everybody looks at her in shock.

 _'How dare she say such things about my brother. He has changed and everybody knows it'_   Thor thinks who feels sorry for his brother who is humiliated in front of the people he had hoped to be his friends one day and the only person he has ever fallen in love with.

As Loki gets angrier and angrier, he loses controls over his powers and suddenly Sif's glass explodes causing all the pieces of broken glass and wine to fall all over her.  
Loki feels his magic getting stronger and stronger, searching it's way out. So he decides to leave the dinning room before things get out of hand ( litterally ).

Steve's eye don't leave Loki for a second  
"I think you're Sif" Steve says while he stands up and turn to her  
"that's not him, that's you" he continues before he follows Loki  
Sif turns towards Fandral and hopes to get support from her friend, but he looks disgusted at her and in his eyes she can see that he agrees with the soldier.

"Loki!" Steve screams as he follows him down the hallway, leading him to a gigantic flight of stairs which Loki had already taken. Steve runs up the stairs but as he takes the turning he sees another stairway appear in front of him. He sighs before continuing his walk.  
As he reaches the top he sees a gigantic hall appear with several doors, but no Loki. The first door on his left is opened and he sees a messy room. Kinda like the room his brother had during high school.  
He continues his walk through the hall, but all doors are closed and he won't open one. That would just be rude.

But at the end of the hall, where the wall is, he smells Loki's perfume. As he touches the wall, it disappears and Steve sees another door. It is slightly opened and hears Loki sniff.  
As he opens the door and goes in, he stands in an enormous room. It is a bright white room, with lots of golden items. On the floor is a fur blanket which somehow looks like a panther pelt but it's color doesn't match. It has a grey color with blue spots. It ends in front of the end of the bed Loki is sitting on in tears.

Steve decides to sit down next to Loki.  
"she is right" Loki suddenly says after seconds of silence

"No, she's not" Steve replies immediately

"Look at me Steve. I have been bothering and pushing you all day to do the things i want to do with you and try to make you feel the same about me as i feel about you. And you don't even like me. You are just here because it is your good heart that speaks to you" Loki says not facing the man next to him.

"That's not true. I don't know if it is in a romantic way or just as a friend, but i do like you" The blonde man replies while he strokes Loki's back.

"really?" Loki asks quietly and Steve nods  
"do you want to see a movie or something like that? I do not want to back there" Loki says suddenly happy

"you have movies here?" Steve laughs.  
Immediately Loki stands up and walks towards the door to close it, when he turns around he claps two times in his hands. Suddenly the light dims and a huge TV comes out of the wall.  
Only now Steve notices the blue light coming out of the corner where a huge aquarium stands. As Steve walk towards it, he notices that there are kind of fish in there that he has never seen before. There are fishes without eyes or with one eye, ones who have neon colors and ones who almost sparkle. Some disturbing, others just beautiful.

"Oh, Steve" Loki says as he turns to him  
"can you take off your shoes?" 

"Oh, yeah. Of course" Steve answers before taking off his shoes.  _'i would want people to take off their shoes too if i had such a white room or such a fur on the ground.'_  he thinks

"i am going to get us some drinks. Do you want something with or without alcohol?" Loki asks while he walks towards the door.

"without" Steve answers while he is admiring the fish again

"okay" Loki answers while he walks out the door to return only a few minutes later. 

"Wow, this fur is really soft." Steve says after he walked over it with only his socks.

"Yes, i know. It is shyke fur" Loki says before realizing that Steve doesn't know what a shyke is.   
"A shyke is some kind of snow-panther who can live in area's where the temperature can go below -150 Celsius, the most of them live on Jotünheim or Thyrheim but they also live in a few other places. It does not necessary have to be somewhere cold, although they like it there better. But some places where they still live used to be cold but aren't anymore. During the last ice age on Midgard ... Earth they also lived there" Loki explains  
"They are a bit bigger than tigers and they like to stay in places where the temperature does not go above 15 Celsius, they will live in places like Asgard if they have a reason that is important enough for them to make them stay"

"wow, you know a lot about them" Steve says overwhelmed and waiting to hear more about this new species

"Yes, they fascinate me. They say that their skin and fur is so cold that any living thing that touches them without them allowing it, will burn themselves with the cold or their fingers will freeze of. And they only let you touch them when they see you as their family and they trust you completely. Other than those, only creature who are immune to cold can touche him, like Frost Giants. That's why everyone watches out before touching them" Loki continues while giving Loki his drink

"but if they are like tigers couldn't they just attack you and kill you" Steve asks suspicious

"yes, of course. That is why you are a very powerful man if you own one. Even Frost Giants are afraid of them" Loki tell the blonde man  
"I always wanted to have one. Not for power but just because i don't really like all these little animals that they call pets. But if may get one, i want it as a whelp. I want to raise it myself"

"but what if he doesn't like you? And how will you do that if you can't touch him?" Steve asks after taking a sip of his drink

"well, i kind of a Frost Giant. I am the son of the Frost Giant king. Odin took me away to save me like he says and i humanized, but i am still a Frost Giant" Loki explains

"you say it like you don't believe that Odin saved you" Steve suggests

"think about it Steve. Why would they abandon their only heir to the throne? Why would they leave the crown prince to die? And what would i die of? the cold?" Loki says and the other man nods to say that he gets what he is trying to say

"what does a Frost Giant look like?" Steve asks suspicious

"well, they have other forms and are bigger but this is kind of what they look like" Loki says as he stands up and turns to the man. Loki has turned completely blue and has all sorts of line across his body.  
"Stop! Don't!" Loki says as Steve reaches out to touch him  
"the touch of a Frost Giants is the same as the touch of a shyke" 

~ a little while later in the dining room

"well, thank you for having us" Tony says as he greets the Asgardians.

"well, you are welcome at any time" Thor says with a big smile on his face

"Uhmm? Where is Steve?" Clint asks suspicious as he realizes that Steve still hasn't joined them and Loki comes out of his room.

"Loki!" Thor screams down the hall way and his little brother turns around.

"yes brother" he answers with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Have you seen Steven?" Thor asks while he observes his brother

"Hmm. The soldier...... No i have not" Loki says before he starts walking away  
"oh, wait" he says turning around again.  
"I have. He came to me to look how i was doing and afterward he asked me how he could get home" Loki lies because he doesn't want Steve to leave nor to stop watching the movie

"are you sure he got home?" Thor asks suspicious and Loki nods  
"you did not trick him?" 

"no brother. Why would i?" Loki answers again.

"Okay then" Thor answers again

"anything else. I would like to go to the bathroom" Loki asks a Little irritated.

"No, no. Nothing else" Thor answers before Loki turns around and starts walking away.

"Okay then. Goodbye."Loki says


End file.
